1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll manufacturing method for use in various types of equipment and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method suitable for manufacturing a heat resistant roll for use in or with the manufacture of steel plate equipment containing a continuous annealing apparatus or a plating apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of fiber rolls have been manufactured in place of steel rolls and rubber rolls. One of the conventional manufacturing methods of such fiber rolls comprises the steps of punching doughnut-shaped disks having a predetermined size out of a sheet-like fiber material such as non-woven fabric, putting a plurality of such disks around a roll shaft by piecing the roll shaft into hollow parts of the disks, and applying a pressure to the disks in the axial direction for compressively molding a fiber roll.
A serious disadvantage, however, exists in the mentioned conventional manufacturing method in that since doughnut-shaped disks are punched out of a sheet-like fiber material, portions corresponding to the hollow part of the doughnut-shaped disk and the outer periphery thereof are left as unused fragments or scraps after the punching out step, eventually resulting in uneconomical use of the entire sheet-like fiber material. In particular, when employing some expensive material as a sheet-like fiber material, the cost of the obtained roll increases sharply, bringing about to a considerable extent the mentioned disadvantage.